


Feed It

by neverthelessthesun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basically, Bugs & Insects, Dry Orgasm, Eggs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Shame Boner, Smut, Sort Of, Tentacle Porn But Better, Unrealistic Sex, stevepillar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: Steve gets fucked by a giant bug. Tony is forced to watch. He likes it too much.Inspired by this fabulous NSFW art of Steve getting felt up by a bug:HereHeed the tags.





	Feed It

**Author's Note:**

> This story is entirely the fault of my dear marvel/stony friends who talked for days about [this artwork by HamletMachine](http://hamletmachine.tumblr.com/post/140133091035/i-saw-this-on-twitter-so-some-nsfw-captain). You all know who you are. This is for you.
> 
> Please please heed the tags. This is not a fluffy fic. 
> 
> Comments are love, especially on cracky bug porn!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [yngvolkayno](http://yngvolkayno.tumblr.com/)!

The creature that Tony and Bruce were observing was certainly not of this world. Steve thought the closest earthly thing they had was a centipede--dozens, maybe a hundred legs, long tubular body, eyeless face. It wasn’t armored like a bug’s exoskeleton, though--it’s tissues, while protected by a thick skin, were more similar in texture to spongy muscle. The full worm was probably fourteen feet long, and as wide around as Steve’s thigh. It was colored pink and pulsing red. 

“Fascinating,” Bruce said, gesticulating at whatever readings were coming from his scans. “Tony, look at this.”

Tony glanced over the data. “Did this thing attack anyone before we contained it?”

Steve checked the log. “No reported attack. It was apparently very...curious, but seemed more sociable than threatening.”

“A sociable bug,” Tony snorted. “Still, readings suggest it has some DNA on it that isn’t its own species. I need to access its chamber to run some tests.”

Bruce threw up his hands. “I’m not going near that thing. It came through a portal, infected with God knows how many kinds of radiation. The Other Guy might not respond well.”

“Of course, Brucie-bear,” Tony replied, understanding. “Why don’t you head to bed before we do this part?”

Bruce acquiesced his tablet without complaint. “Don’t wake me up unless more things come through portals.”

As the good doctor left, Tony murmured, “I always forget how tired Hulking out makes him. I shouldn’t have dragged him into science.” He shook his head mournfully. “But it’s just so fun.”

They were all fresh off an Assemble call, so Steve wasn’t surprised by Bruce’s tiredness. He was fairly wiped himself. He was still in his uniform, and it was sweaty and starting to itch. He needed a shower. 

“You know, you probably shouldn’t go in there alone either,” Steve advised, a hint of his Captain voice showing through. “It’s strong enough to overpower you if it decided to.”

Tony usually fought tooth and nail against any implication that he was weak, but this time he simply said, “You’re right.”

“I know you think--wait, I’m right?” Steve asked suspiciously. 

“Course you are.” Tony picked up the sample collection tube and swab, then turned to Steve. “It makes the most sense for you to get the sample.”

Steve backed away, hands up. “Oh, no, Tony. I am--”

“C’mon!” Tony hassled. “We’ve gotta have something to give to Fury on this thing. Just one teeny sample is all I need.” Steve resolutely shook his head. 

“If you don’t, I will,” Tony promised. This had Steve sighing and grabbing the test kit before Tony could change his mind. 

The undulating creature seemed quite docile in its glass containment chamber. It was surrounded with a few leaves and sticks Tony had added like it was a bug he’d caught in his backyard. One bulbous end, the one they’d been calling its head, was scrupulously exploring every nook and cranny, as if mapping out its surroundings. The legs helped it move around but didn’t appear to have any pincers, just tiny velvet feet. All in all, it was as unthreatening as a fourteen foot monster from another world could be. 

Steve mentally prepared himself, before stepping up to the chamber’s door. Tony unlocked it with a code, then Steve stepped through.

The first thing Steve noticed inside was the smell. It was musky and sweet, almost floral. The room was full of it, clogging his nostrils even as the door shut behind him. The second thing he noticed was that the creature was gleaming in the light, just a little, as if it was slimy or wet. The chamber itself had no moisture, so the bug must have been producing its own. 

The third thing was that the worm could sense him, and it immediately abandoned the stick it had been exploring to face Steve. For the first time, the head end displayed an opening in the soft underside. Steve guessed this was a mouth of some kind, just from its position. It had no teeth or sharp parts, just a sucker-like opening and soft, pinky insides. 

“That’s new!” Tony said excitedly from the other side of the glass, through an intercom. “I wonder if it--”

But before he could finish, the creature spurted from its sucker a white, sticky substance. It was ropey and filament-like, almost like spider web material, but thicker and scaled up for a larger creature. The musky scent strengthened. Steve darted forward, swiping some of the sticky material onto his swab, then covering and sealing it. He tried to move out of the worm’s space and towards the door, but it followed him. 

“Tony,” he called. “Hey, Tony, open the door.” Something about that scent was starting to make him light-headed. 

“Did you get the sample?”

“I got your sample, just--” The creature reared up slightly so its head was the same height as Steve’s, closing in on his space and making a soft chattering noise. Its underbelly was covered in little nubs, like feelers. “What’s taking so long?”

“Sir,” JARVIS cut in. “My sensors are picking up irregular molecules in the air and on the creature itself. I do not recommend breaking the biohazard seal for the safety of tower inhabitants.”

“What the hell, JARVIS?” Tony yelled. “Override.”

“Unfortunately, sir, I cannot override for the safety of the humans in my care.”

Tony punched in his code again frantically. “What about Steve, huh? He’s a human in your care and you’ve locked him in there!” 

During this conversation, the worm had pressed its head against Steve’s chest inquisitively, not unlike a dog sniffing a person for the first time. Steve tried very hard not to react at all, in case the monster took it as some kind of threat. The head seemed concerned by this, though, and it shove more forcefully at him, causing him to stumble back to catch his balance. It backed off for a moment, but then the head was back, its web-like material catching on the lining of Steve’s uniform.

“My readings suggest Captain Rogers will be able to survive the chemical imbalances being reported,” JARVIS returned calmly. “I am...not so sure an un-enhanced human could.”

“Show me your readings,” Tony snarled, barely taking his eyes off Steve to look at the new data.

“Tony,” Steve called again. The monster was using its sucker-mouth to explore the texture of his uniform, running over the star to his tac straps and making him very nervous. His head fuzzed. 

“Sildenafil, oxytocin,” Tony was muttering. “J? Tell me I’m not looking at what I think I am.”

“I’m afraid I can’t, Sir.” JARVIS responded.

Tony swore and slammed a hand down into the console. “Steve, I swear I will get you out of there, I swear I will, but I need to find a way of neutralizing this bug’s slime first.’

“Tony,” Steve said, worried now. “What’s happening?”

“The bug is producing so many chemicals and compounds that I don’t even know what they all are,” Tony said, voice tight. “But the ones we can identify...it looks like this thing is churning out a mix of stimulants, hormones, and alien viagra. Enough to immobilize a human male, probably. You don’t seem...as affected.”

The head had found the edge of his uniform top, and was suckering at it curiously. It still hadn’t moved in a violent way, so Steve tried to do the same. The heady smell all around him was causing him to slur a little bit, and he felt warm and tingly, but Tony was glancing at him worried like if Steve mentioned that he would break the glass himself, protocol be damned. “I feel fine,” Steve ground out. “No effects.”

“The airborne love-pheromone it started letting out when you went in there is not nearly as potent as whatever’s in its slime.” Tony’s voice was hard and crumpled. “Try not to let it touch your skin.”

This was becoming harder by the moment as the creature nuzzled into his abdomen, delighted with the flap of fabric it had discovered. “And you can’t just...let me out,” Steve tried.

“With this cocktail on the air, Steve, I’d be on my knees in seconds. No telling how long for. I wouldn’t be able to close the door after you. Not to mention the other people living here--it would spread. Fast. I’m sorry, But JARVIS is right. Until we can neutralize it, we need to keep it sealed up.”

Steve tried to slowly push away the questing head with his elbow, mentally cursing his luck that he’d gone in without his shield. “And in the meantime? Just try not to let it touch me? Is that all I can do?”

“You can deposit the sample in the collection bin,” Tony motioned to the glass air-tight compartment built into the containment chamber. It was a few feet away from the door, and even with his brain slowing down in the creature’s pheromones, Steve easily chucked the sample so it landed secure in the bin. The bug’s head seemed intrigued by the sound, but after a moment of tasting the air it went back to prying at Steve’s uniform.

“Thanks,” Tony said through the intercom. “But in order for me to get to it, you have to seal the compartment.”

Steve wondered why there was even human controls on the inside of a biohazard containment unit. Still, He inched towards it, keeping as much of his body away from the worm as possible, and snapped the compartment shut with a click.

The creature seemed happy that he was moving, even if it was away. It wriggled so more of it was close to him, bringing its long body around to curl at Steve’s feet. He tried to step out of it and away, but its shining head was now between him and the door. It nuzzled into him again.

“Okay,” Tony muttered, releasing the vacuum seal on his end and grabbing the sample. “This is weird stuff. I’ll need to get it to Bruce’s lab to run tests…”

“Tony!” Steve let out. “I don’t think you should go right now.” The creature was twisting around Steve, keeping enough distance that they weren’t brushing, but Steve’s body tingled and his hair stood on end whenever it got close. He was trying not to pant openly, his blood pumping and his mind struggling to piece together coherent thought.

“Steve? Are you okay?” Tony asked. 

“Tonyyy,” Steve managed. “I think...it might be affecting me more than I thought.”

“Ah, shit,” Tony swore. “I’m sorry, Steve, there’s nothing I can do. Maybe I should give you some privacy--”

“Please don’t leave me!” Steve all but whined. He took a deep breath of the musk, but it didn’t help. It only put him further into that fuzzy, warm place. “Don’t...don’t leave.”

Tony’s mouth gaped open for a moment, then he set the sample down. “I promise,” He hushed. “I won’t leave.”

“It’s hard to think,” Steve managed. “Might not...be able to talk. During.”

Tony inhaled sharply. “Steve, what are you doing.”

The creature’s slimy head finally worked its way under Steve’s uniform, pressing its sucker to his hipbone. He couldn't stop himself from moaning. “I’m not going to last,” He slurred. “Mmph, It’s too--much. I can’t.” Then the chemicals hit his bloodstream and he whited out.

.o0o.

Tony watched in horror as the creature which had seemed so innocent up until that point made short work of getting Steve’s uniform top over his head, leaving it on his arms and pulling at his shoulders. The sticky material it excreted in ropes bound Steve’s arms over his head, holding him more or less unable to fight back. The little legs, surprisingly articulated, were working on the clasp of his bottoms with fervor, caressing the golden skin of his hips as they worked. 

Steve himself did not open his eyes or respond at all the Tony’s pounding on the glass. Finally JARVIS cut in. “It appears he is unresponsive, Sir.”

Monitor his vitals,” Tony growled. “If there is so much as a blip out of normal range I want to know.”

Tony had promised to stay, so even though he felt wrong for watching his teammate and secret crush be stripped before him, he reached blindly for a chair and sat to keep watch over Steve. He felt so useless, to be unable to help Steve, to be the reason this was happening. How could he have been so stupid? They should have run more tests first. 

The bug was now spreading its slime everywhere it could onto Steve’s skin, making him glisten in the fluorescent lights. His head tilted back to give the thing’s sucker mouth better access to his neck. He tugged ineffectually at the bonds on his arms, moaning. 

Tony’s dick had decided that seeing Steve like this, lost in pleasure, was hot, and he wanted to slap himself. He was watching his friend get--violated! The last thing he should be thinking about was the shape of Steve’s pecs as he strained, the timbre of his voice when he whined. 

“Steve,” he called out, hoping to get a reaction. Steve’s eyes slitted open, meeting his gaze through the glass. “T’ny,” he whispered. Then the creature ripped his pants open, leaving him bare to its crawling and nuzzling, and Steve arched his back and screamed in overwhelmed pleasure. 

The bug’s hideous head moved sinuously down Steve’s bare body, leaving trails of slick slime in its wake. Everywhere the slime touched, Steve would get goosebumps, then if he was touched there again, it was like everything was magnified. He was awash of sensation after sensation, the mucus forcing him to feel every brush and touch tenfold. Tony shuddered at the thought.

Still, _still_ , with Steve being tortured right in front of him, Tony’s cock tried to harden in his pants. He was such a sick man.

The creature was exploring Steve’s legs and thighs, working its way slowly up, tasting every inch of him and leaving sticky white ropes around them as it went. When it brushed Steve’s balls on accident, he convulsed and cried out, coming from just the tiny stimulation. The bug seemed delighted at this and quickly collected Steve’s spend into its mouth. 

Oh god. The thing fed on jizz? What kind of sick alien world did it come from?

Steve hadn’t calmed in the slightest after his orgasm. His eyes were hazed over, and he was slack-jawed in the creature’s grip. It didn’t even look like he was supporting his own weight--the bug was between his legs, lifting him up and positioning him as it pleased.

Something Tony couldn’t see made Steve grunt, but before Tony could call to try and get Steve’s attention, he was turned in midair so Tony could see the body of the creature rubbing across his ass and exposing his hole. It legs were parted wide, framing Steve’s ass, and the little nubs up and down its belly were undulating and teasing against his most vulnerable spot, like a bumpy toy. The stimulation made Steve’s hips jerk again, this time rocking into the feeling shamelessly. 

Steve was rotated again and Tony saw his cock had been discovered by the worm, too. Its velvet legs were holding his shaft close to its body, rubbing and caressing and creating a textured, wet channel for Steve to thrust into. The sensation must have been amazing, because Steve’s head was drooping forward and he was crying out with every thrust he made. His cock was still hard and aching, even though he just came. 

Tony winced as he thought of the overstimulation, but his own cock defied him once more, pulsing and needy. He reached down to press against the base to relieve some of the pressure, but found himself stroking through his jeans instead. He had a moment of disgust with himself before turning his attention back to Steve, trying to make sure he wasn’t hurt. 

Steve was still rutting against the creature’s belly, with its happy sucker-face chittering above him. It moved with him, encouraging him to come, to seek his own pleasure. The nubs were massaging all around his cock, balls and ass, a constant slick easing his way. It was terrible and beautiful to see--for Steve’s face was full of ecstasy, and that was the most beautiful thing Tony had ever seen.

He only wished that he were the cause of Steve’s pleasure, and not this horrid sex-sucking monster. 

The worm’s head came up from behind Steve’s shoulder to place its sucker on one of his nipples, and the extra touch had Steve coming again. The creature lapped up his second load just as happily. 

“T’ny,” Steve murmured. 

“I’m here, I’m still here, Steve.” Tony wanted to rip his hair out. He wanted this to be over. But, a tiny part inside him was still turned on at seeing Steve so helpless against his own pleasure.

“T’ny stay.”

“I will,” Tony cried, slamming a hand against the glass. 

Steve gave himself back over to the monster. He struggled against his uniform and the creature obliged by ripping the pants completely off him this time. The top of the uniform was slid off carefully--Tony sent up thanks to whatever gods were listening that the thing seemed to understand that Steve was breakable. Then Steve was completely bare, his wet skin exposed behind the glass.

The creature laid him down, as Steve was definitely not holding any of his own weight anymore. It curled around him, laying a band of its body against his chest and another wrapping between his legs once more. Tony saw in perfect detail Steve’s raw, sore hole, unable to clench in on itself from all the stimulation it had received. Steve whined pitifully when the creature brushed against it.

Suddenly Tony knew exactly what was coming next. The monster was going to penetrate Steve. It was going to push inside him--he’d rip him in two, supersoldier or no.

“Steve!” Tony screamed helplessly, but there was nothing either of them could do.

The sexual organ the bug displayed was, thankfully, not as wide as its body. This did little to calm Tony, though, because it was covered in what looked at first to be spikes. It protruded from an opening about two-thirds of the way down the worms’ body, where previously it had been kept safe under the knobby belly. 

The...cock, for lack of a better word, was redder than the creature. It was long and thick, thicker than an average human, and it curved up obscenely. It reminded Tony of a fantasy dildo he’d seen once on the internet. 

Steve hadn’t noticed what was about to happen. He was still dazed and out of it, high on the chemicals it was rubbing all over him. Tony called out again. “Steve!”

Steve’s eyes stayed closed now. He was sweating and whimpering, moving into every touch the thing bestowed on him, and he had nothing left to respond to Tony with. 

The creature pressed its phallus against Steve’s hole, leaking more slimy fluid as it went. It continued to rub all over Steve, getting slime in his hair and chest. The nubs on its belly teased and caressed Steve’s sac and perineum as the worm sank in slow.

“Ah!” Steve cried out as he was penetrated. Tony tried not to be sick. 

Steve pushed his hips forward and canted into the thrust, still lost in the thrall of pheromones. He formed no words, only whimpered and whined and moaned and cried as the bug fucked into him again and again. The rhythm was fierce and hard, but Steve seemed to love it, angling for more and harder. His prostate must have been getting battered, because he came in a trickle of white and stayed rock hard in the creature’s grasp.

Tony moaned and ground his palm into his dick again. He watched, half-delirious with rage and half-as horny as he’d ever been. His balls ached just seeing the way Steve reacted, how he spread his legs even wider, how tears were forming in his eyes. The worm curled around his face and sucked away his tears, too. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the bug slammed into Steve and then pulled partially out, so Tony could see all but the head of its monstrous cock. He could see now that it wasn’t spiked so much as ribbed and knobby, and the points that had previously looked sharp gave under pressure as they squeezed inside Steve’s abused hole. 

The bug stayed pulled half-out, leaving Steve panting and shifting his hips to be filled again. Then it chittered, and began to change. The base of its cock swelled round, like something was being pushed up from the inside…

“Oh, god,” Tony breathed. That thing was going to lay _eggs_ in Steve.

The egg stretched the monster’s ~~cock~~ -ovipositor and move steadily towards Steve’s ass, pushing into him and making him scream from the pressure. Tony was sure he couldn’t take it, it was too much, Steve was going to die--

But then the egg slipped inside him and his screams died off to tempered moans. The bug pulled out, it’s flared head catching on Steve’s puffy rim, making him jerk and come one last time. 

The worm ate the last of Steve’s come off his stomach, then pressed its sucker almost affectionately to Steve’s bare hip. It crawled across him carefully to the center of the chamber and chittered again, this time a pattern Tony hadn’t heard before. 

A wide, dark portal opened up just a few feet from Steve’s barely conscious head. Tony yelled for JARVIS to open the chamber, let him get to Steve, but before anything could happen, the bug crawled into the portal and it winked out without a trace. 

“JARVIS,” Tony yelled again, voice hoarse. “Scan everything. Tell me Steve’s okay. Tell me it’s safe to go in there.” 

“Scanning,” JARVIS said. “Captain Roger’s life signs are within expected limits. No visible injuries. The pheromones are still strong, but with a mask you should survive.”

Before JARVIS had finished talking, Tony had ripped a mask from the box he kept and was entering the code to override the safety protocol. “Steve,” he called, running to him. “Steve, wake up.”

“‘M awake.” Steve tried to sit up and winced. “‘S good.”

“No, stay down,” Tony warned, then took a breath. “You need to stay--oh fuck!”

The pheromones were mostly gone, but there were still traces hanging in the air. Tony had been hard and aching for at least a half hour, and now his brain was screaming for relief. He palmed his cock through his pants. 

“Fuck, fuck Steve, I’m so sorry, I--”

“Hmm?” Steve hummed. “Did it get you too?”

Tony tried to pull back, but he couldn’t stop from touching himself. He was desperate. “Just the tail end of it, yeah--”

“You’ve gotta come, then,” Steve murmured sleepily. “Feels so good to come.”

Tony’s brain stuttered to a halt for a second. Steve Rogers, Captain America, just told him to wank one out and come. After he himself had just come three or four times while being fucked by a giant centipede. And Tony had gotten off on it.

Then the hand sliding over the front of his jeans took over, and he unbuttoned his slacks to slip his hand inside his boxers. He groaned, pumping his cock as discretely as he could, kneeling just inches away from a naked, sated Steve Rogers. 

It didn’t take long--before he knew it he was shuddering and coming into his hand, leaving his boxers wet. “I’m sorry,” Tony gasped. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Steve hushed. “We were...drugged.”

Tony felt the wild urge to come still in him, and he still thought Steve was hot, even covered in alien slime and half-out of his mind. It was so wrong that he wanted--he wanted--

“Come on, big guy, let’s get you cleaned up,” Tony said, tucking himself back in his pants. Steve just nodded and tried to help as Tony picked him up. 

“Ah!” Steve cried out, his legs crumbling as he fell to his knees. “It’s still...in me.”

Tony was about to reply that is was over, the monster was gone, but then he remembered the terrible stretch of the...egg.

“Yes, I’m sorry. Let’s get it out.” Tony kneeled behind him, running what he hoped was a soothing hand across the small of Steve’s back.

“It’s so big,” Steve moaned. “Filling me up.”

Tony stifled his breathing so Steve wouldn't hear him gasp at that. “Steve, focus. We’re gonna get it out but I need your help.”

Steve’s entire body tensed as he worked at the egg inside him, trying to push it out. “Mmph, God, I can’t, I can’t.”

“Shh,” Tony hushed. “It’s okay. I can--Can I help you?”

“Please,” Steve moaned.

This was not how he wanted to become acquainted with Steve’s ass, but nevertheless Tony grabbed a sterile glove and some lube. He snuck one finger carefully into Steve’s channel, then two, hoping to ease the way for the egg inside. His cock gave an interested twitch, still semi-hard, but he ignored it. 

“There, just relax, Steve,” Tony soothed. He bent to look more closely at the abused circle of muscle. He could just see the tip of the egg, white and milky. “You’re close.”

“Mhmm,” Steve whined. “Tony, Tony I’m close.”

Tony’s cock twitched and filled again, and that cloying urge to come was back. He was burning up with it. He hooked one gloved finger around Steve’s rim to help the egg out, then he guiltily slid his other hand back into his pants, stroking his cock hard and tight. 

Steve moaned loud and long as the egg worked its way out of him, the widest part just inside his hole. Tony jerked his cock helplessly, watching the obscene stretch of Steve’s rim, as he struggled to push it out that last needed centimeter. “Tony!” Steve cried, “Tony, touch me!”

Tony ripped off the glove and grasped Steve’s cock, hot and red in his hand. “Come on,” he ordered. Then the egg slipped out, landing with a discomfiting splat on the floor. At the same moment, a dry orgasm rushed through Steve, sending him into shaky aftershocks. Only a second later, Tony came again, silently wetting his boxers for a second time.

Steve was barely awake by the time Tony had enough wits about him to kick the egg away. It hit the far wall and broke like a water balloon, spilling gelatinous seed everywhere. Tony turned away from it before he hurled. 

“S’ good, T’ny,” Steve mumbled from the floor. He was still on his knees, ass up, but his shoulders had collapsed into the floor.

“What’s that, sport?” Tony tried, feigning nonchalance. 

“You feel so good, Tony,” he tried again. “When you come. Your fingers clench on me.”

Tony had been hoping Steve didn’t notice. “I’m sorry, I--”

“We should. Go again sometime,” He sighed into his arms. “Without the...bug.”

Then Steve fell asleep slumped on the containment room floor, leaving a flabbergasted Tony to clean up the mess. 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on dreamwidth [here](https://neverthelessthesun.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
